Life's Complications Part 1
by Ultimate-Rico-Lover
Summary: Okaaayyy...there are a few ppl who still want to send in OC's..thats fine. I'm not going to have a due date anymore because they can just appear later in teh story if necessary...:P so yeah. pie.
1. Life's Complications Part 1 Chapter 1

**~Life's~Complications~ Part 1 Chapter 1  
**

Private opened one eye and glanced around...2:00am, Christmas morning.  
"I'm pretty sure everyone's asleep" he thought  
After a few bleak minutes, he hopped down from his bunk and creeped over to the tree...

*Chink!*  
two glass mugs clanged together.  
"Ahh...I love drinking tea in the morning. Especially this morning!" Cassie hummed to Tracey, her best friend whom she knew from preschool onward.  
"Totally." Tracey replied with glee as she pressed her lips softly against her mug.

Private caressed his present and goggled. Just what you'd expect, a 6" by 6" box wrapped in shiny green paper, topped with an even, sparkly red bow.  
"Hmm..." he thought "should I wait? Or should I open it now?" Without Private even realizing, Skipper opened both eyes and slowly got down from the top bunk. "Private?" Skipper whistered with annoyance. "Eeep!" Private shreiked.

-The reason this chapter is ending short is that I am going to start accepting OC's at this point!  
Please include your characters name, appearance, anything funny or special about them, and their general relationship with the penguins, lemurs, ect. Oh! And what species they are! Eg:

Penguin,

human,

emu,

whatever! :) I'll pick the ones that fit in best 3  
Let's make the dead line Ohh...January 10th okay?-

**Thanksies!~ **


	2. Life's Complications Part 1 Chapter 2

~Life's~ Complications~ Part 1 Chapter 2

"So anyways," Cassie started as she stared through her nice blonde hair reaching her low upper back and beamed through her bold blue eyes while fixing her black square glasses adding a neat look to her face "Try the tea! I made it special strait from the leaves from our garden!" "Alright! It smells good" Tracey beamed gleefully as she twirled her extremely long, past her thighs beautiful brown locks. Actually, it was longer. But some was held up by a golden bow placed bouncily on her head, her hair would most likely drag a foot behind her if let down. Two curly side bangs laid on top of her chest. Both girls took a small sip of the unique tea simultaneously and as doing so, Cassie let out a small shriek and Tracey's strikingly vivid green eyes widened.

Privates mouth was moving but no words came out, he only took in air. "Well? What do you think your doing?" Skipper softly yelled, trying not to wake the others. "I-I'm terribly sorry Skipper!" Private finally managed to speak. "I was just so curious! I wasn't sure if I could sleep unless I opened one small gift!" He explained. "Well Private, if that's all, why not wake the others to join in? We like presents too!" Said Skipper. Arglafalofla...nbrdssaa. Rico mumbled as he rolled out of his bunk and slumber. Waddajadooin? He asked. "Wake Kowalski Rico-it's time to open presents!" Skipper told Rico. Ooooo!~Rico trilled but before he could even move in Kowalski's direction, there was a sudden *POP!*  
and Private raised his eyebrow staring at his gift which dropped to the floor like lead out of his flippers. "*gasp* Skippa' look!" Private pointed at his gift. "Slimy Salmon! What happened?" Skipper reacted to Private's now 3 times the size before present.  
Muffled noises and rustling came from the strange box. Now that Kowalski was obviously woken by now, he stepped forward, measured the package, examined the materiel, then licked it. After doing so he scribbled down a few things on his clipboard and then spoke to the group as though he was giving a presentation. "Skipper, there is only one way to find out why these strange things have been happening to this gift." "Oh, and whats that?" Skipper retorted. "Opening it to see it's contents" Kowalski informed him. Rico ran up to the present and poked it as though he expected his flipper to go through.  
The package wriggled a bit and bursted open revealing two girls, penguin girls. Skipper simply stared. And thought "o.o WTH...this is freaky..." Rico just stood up and stared off into space amused by something else. Kowalski took notes on his clipboard. Private whimpered and pondered why someone would pull a prank like this? Meanwhile both girls goggled at the penguins while supporting themselves by their flippers, or as far as they knew, their forearms. After a long awkward silence of staring and note-taking, all attention was turned to Rico, who was chewing on Tracey's gold bow on top of her now feathered head. "Uhmm...what-" Tracey started "OMNOMNOMFHNOM" Rico interrupted. "Eheheheh?" Tracey peeped.  
After about 10 long minutes of struggling to keep Rico from gnawing on Tracey's bow, Skipper stared strait into Cassie's eyes and asked "Why and how did you get here?" surprisingly calmly. "Well uhm...we just sort of appeared here! Tracey and I were just trying to enjoy Christmas tea when, Boom! And now we're here! Also...I'm not so sure how we're talking to penguins..." She said. Private giggled and snickered, "Well because you ARE one!" "What?" "Huh?" both Tracey and Cassie both exchanged confused and worried looks. "Alright dollfaces, I understand your tiered and confused so, if you need to you can stay here for the night." Skipper announced both of them looked at each other and didn't even need words. Both were thinking: "Holy tacos! We're penguins!"

Just a little something to read while people send in OC's and while I decide which I'll use!~3 


	3. Life's Complications Part 1 Chapter 3

~Life's~ Complications~

A while after the confusion, Private mentioned: "Why don't you two stay for the night?" "Oh, no, we couldn't ask you for that! You have already been so kind to let us stay to figure this out!" Cassie hastily said. "Uhm...where are we anyway?" Tracey said. "Central Park Zoo, Central Park, New York. Located at ° N latitude, ° W logitude." said Kowalski, finally looking up from his clipboard and glancing at the girls. Whom he had never imagined to be so beautiful, actually..."Hmm...Do they also have the same beauty as humans?" He thought. He then realized, he had barely just met them but they were just so cool... Cassie and Tracey were blown away by the last comment. "New York?" Cassie exclaimed. "Wha-wha-how did this happen? We're from Florida! And now we're so far from home." Skipper started to open his mouth when suddenly:  
"Hello neighbors!" (lol guess who?) Julian sang. "Ringtail!" Skipper growled. "Oh, don't mind me!" Julian said "I am simply going to borrow your toothbrush to cleanse 'da royal feet. Would you happen to have one?" "Julian," Private squeaked. "we don't have teeth!" But just then, Rico hacked up a blue plastic toothbrush which landed in Julian's palms. "Thank you neighbor. The sky spirits may reward you someday! ...maybe." Julian disappeared.  
"Woah!" Tracey jeered. "You just hacked up a toothbrush!" "Uhhuh!" Rico blabbered. "That's pure awesomeness!" she replied. While Tracey and Rico continued discussing their favorite video games, foods, and hobbies, Cassie squinted her eyes at Kowalski who was still jotting notes down. "Hey! Why are you always doing that?" Cassie asked "Huh?" Kowalski said as he glanced up. "It's my thing! I'm the smart one in this group!" He announced proudly. "Orly?" Cassie pouted her lips "ye-" "WELL I LIKE TO LICK WALLS!" Cassie inyirrupted. The entire group turned their heads. Tracey joined in and roared "ESPECIALLY THE LAVENDER ONES! xP" "Yaay!" Cassie concluded.  
With that, the now six penguins continued getting to know each other while also learning about what annoys each other. Here's some funny convos...imma type them like so because I'm doing this at night on Sunday, January 9th 11:34 pm.

Cassie: "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"  
Private: "Oh, but it's true~"  
Cassie: "NO! Your accent is sooooooooo fake!"  
Private: "Ahww :"

Tracey: *pokes Kowalski* ":3"  
Kowalski: "0.o :O Did you just poke me?"  
Tracey: "yeah...why?"  
Kowalski: Well don't!"  
Tracey: *pokes*  
Kowalski: "AGHH!11shift11!"

Tracey: "Hmmm..is anyone getting kinda hungry?"  
Everyone: "YES!"  
Tracey: "Well, Skipper, if it's alright, I can make us breakfast."  
Cassie: "MAKE US YOUR FAMOUS PANCAKES!"  
Tracey: "Uh, idk if you would call them 'famous' but okay!"  
Cassie: "Tracey is an excellent cook! I'm soooo glad she's my roommate or I'd probably be eating Ramen everyday. She also has an awesome garden...I swear she can make plants grow!"  
Rico: "PANCAKES!"  
Private: "Oh, goody!"  
Tracey: "They're a bit ho-"  
Skipper: "WOW! Those were really good!"  
Cassie: "Yum!"  
Kowalski: "Ahhh...I am now thursty!"  
Rico: "ABADUBHRASB!"  
Tracey: "Okay! I'll go make some tea!"  
Skipper: "Fish coffee for me!"

Tracey: "Mmm..I love tea! To be honest, I was a little cautious about drinking this tea...being that tea was the thing that got us here."  
Cassie: "Yeah, but I think I just screwed up somehow..."  
Tracey: (thinking) "Aw...no more room for my cup on the table." *places tea on top of Skippers head*  
Skipper: "AGH!"  
Tracey: "Thanks flat head! You make a nice tabletop :)" 


	4. Life's Complications Part 1 Chapter 4

~Life's~ Complications~

Okayyy...I enjoyed writing the story if I formatted it like last chapter's end...so...yeah. Deal with it.

Tracey and Cassie's new appearances:

Tracey's feather hair is still really long but because of her size change its now just above the floor...still has her golden bow...her feather hair is now black just like the rest of her feathers (dispite the white belly ones.) A fluffy feathery white tuft replaces both girl's boobs...

Cassie's mid-length hair is now held up in two black tufts above her head by green hair ties. They resemble flames.

Tracey:*poke*

*poke*

*poke, poke*

"I SAID POKE, WOMEN!" *poke*

Skipper: -_- "Stop poking me!"

Cassie: NO! *joins in*

Skipper: D: " I WILL DISTROY EVERYTHING YOU LOVE!"

C & T: :

Marline then popped in. Read the following lines in her voice...I know you will.

Marline: "Hey guys! Ooh! And girls...I just got home from a walk to the popcorn stand when guess what I found!"

Private: "Ooh! What?"

Marline: "Okay..ready? **Two** new roommates! Plus! Here's the best part! They're otters! Seemingly normal ones too!"

Rico: "YAAAAAAAAAYY!"

Marline: "I know, right? It's GREAT! Their names are Delaney and Lena! Why don't you come meet them?"

*The group arrives at Marline's habitat*

Marline: *seeing the place is now a mess* O: "OMMIGOSH! W-What happened?"

Delaney: "Nooothhhiiiiinnnnggg! It's just this weird lady hit me with a stick!"

Lena: *with southern accent* "I Told you! It's a Epic-Ninja-Warrior-Stick (of Doom)!1"

Delaney: "FINE!"

Cassie: *le gaspe* "HAI DELANEY!"

Tracey: "YAAAY! You're here too! Hit me with some frosting!"

Delaney: *throws frosting* "Use it sparingly! That's my last bucket ever since I became an otter...Oh, yeah. You guys FAIL at making tea! Now I'm NAKED!"

Cassie: "Sorry.."

Kowalski: "Uhm..what?"

Tracey: "Oh, yeah. This is Delaney..we know her from school!"

Btw...Delaney looks pretty much like Marline but with purple-ish-blue-ish eyes with swoopy light brown hair (yes otters are mammals) and a hair clip the same color as her eyes.

Skipper *squinting* "Lena...YOU'RE the Lena Marline was talking about?"

Lena: "Well...yeah! How many other Lenas do you know?"

Skipper: "Good to see you! How is that injury doing? Ooh! Nice cane!"

Lena: *WHACK!* "DO I LOOK LIKE A FRAIL OLD LADY TO YOU?"

Skipper: *stirring* "Wha—loo-la.."

Lena: "Okay, everyone...this! THIS RIGHT HERE! Is a Epic-Ninja-Warrior-Stick (of Doom)!"

Lena also looked like the average otter but with black bangs like Delaney's but in pieces and side hair that parted to her shoulders.

Rico: "ILIEAKDASTEEKOFDOOOOOOM! MUAHAHAH!"

Marline: "Hey, uh, guys...who's going to clean up this mess?"

Delaney: "Don't worry, I'll help, once I get more frosting from the store!"

*Private, Tracey, and Cassie are all enjoying Delaney's delicious frosting* (Chocolate with vanilla and cinnamon)

Tracey: *as though drunk* "I..like...frosting..."

Private: "Yum!"

Cassie: *takes out mini canvas* "Everyone stand still!"

Skipper: "Why-"

Cassie: *holds up masterpiece* "Done!"

Tracey: "I swear, Cassie! You're related to Bob Ross! I wish I could draw, paint, and carve like you!"

Cassie: "Yeah, well you're related to Pocahontas with the name Morning Dove!"

Tracey: "So? You think I like sleeping on one foot? It's hard to balance~"

Cassie: "Then stop being such a hippie!"

Tracey: "You know I can't stop being one!"

Skipper: "H-hippie?"

Tracey: "Yeah..'cept I'm not stupid and do drugs...I'm just really close to nature."

Kowalski: "Well, I bet you like The Beatles the-"

Tracey: "YES! OKAY! I'M BORED! DELANEY, YOU'RE NOW THE FROSTING QUEEN!"

Delaney: "Yay!"

Tracey: "CASSIE! YOU'RE BOB ROSS'S LOST DAUGHTER."

Cassie: "Coolio!"

Tracey: "TABLETOP, YOU'RE STILL FLAT!"

Skipper: "ROAR!"

As the drunk-on-frosting Tracey continued to give every member a nick-name (including Private as Mini-Brit, Lena as Weileder of Epic-Ninja-Warrior-Stick (of Doom) Rico as Awesome Poke-Master and Kowalski is now Male Ami (Sailor Mercury).) Cassie and Tracey decided to stay in the park outside the zoo...what will happen next? Woo~-~-~-


	5. Life's Complications Part 1 Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I has school -.-

ANYWAYS!

poop.

What was I going to say?

rawr.

Okay..here's the new chapter!

*After two weeks of all the new characters hanging out at the zoo*

"I can't take it anymore man, I CANT! IM FREAKING OUT!" *cowering in fetal position*

Tracey: Well what should we do?

Cassie: She needs her frosting.

Marline: Is there a way you guys cant snag some from the cakery?

Private: Ay-ay!

Skipper: What kind of frosting would you like doll-face?

Delaney: ANY KIND! I **NEED** ALL OF IT!

Skipper: o.O

Tracey: Leave it to us, Delaney! *pats head*

Rico: PUDDING!

Kowalski: I agree, Rico. There is no way a couple _girls_ can join our mission to get frosting!

Rico: Wadda-ididntsaydat!

Cassie & Tracey: :o wut.

Marline: Kowalski?

Skipper: *face flipper*

Private: Oh dear *covers face*

Cassie: WHAT? SEXISM! WHAT?  
Tracey: Ommigod..YOU IDIOT, KOWASLSKI!

Kowalski: *seemingly normal* What?

Cassie: JITSU PUNCH GOOOOOOO! *DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!*

Kowalski: OUCHOUCHYOUCH!  
Tracey: Well, Tabletop. What do you have to say about this? *rests elbow on head*

Skipper: STOP DOING THAT! Uhm...should we stop her?

Cassie: YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING!~

Kowalski: D; H-help..mee~

Tracey: Nah. Let's go get frosting.

Skipper: Okay, Private! You coming?

Private: Oh, sure thing, Skipper!

Marline: I'm just going to go back to my habitat.

Private: Oh-okay! Hey..where's Leda?

Marline: O.O

Skipper: I think she went to go harass the parking meter again...

Marline: I think she really IS crazy!

Skipper: Oh, no! It's quite normal, you see, she's an old friend. She has her reasons

I'll update soon..don't worry :3


	6. Chapter 6

I lied. I didn't have time to update so I hope you can forgive me! 3

Tracey: Oh look, there's Leda.

Leda: AND NEXT TIME I WON'T HOLD BACK!

Skipper: Leda?

Private: What did you do to that car park-meter?

*meter is steaming and bent over*

Leda: Well! He was very rude to me!

Skipper: I've never seen a _rude_ parking meter?

Tracey: *pokes meter* Hmm..okay, I'm going to try and be Kowalski here: Blah, blah, blahbitty blah.

Skipper: Good impression.

Leda: FLASH BACK TIIIIMMMMMME!

-flashback-

Leda: Hm...I see a parking meter!

Parking meter: …

Leda: Hello, Parking meter!

Parking meter: Hello!

Leda D:

Parking meter: what?

Leda: HUH? I'M FAT? WHAT?

Parking meter: Uhhh...no.

Leda: !

Parking meter: -_- (I'm going to die now?)

Leda: *Wields Ninja stick* DEATH AWAITS YOU!

Parking meter: Don't worry. I'll come back. As a FROG!

-end of flashback-

Leda: You see!

All but Tracey: o-o

Private: Well, Leda. I don't really think that was what the Parking meter was trying to say.

Parking meter: Yeah! All I did was say hello! Now, I feel old.

Leda: Hmm...

Skipper: Wait for it.

Leda: OH MY OVERALLS! I'M SORRRRRRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Parking meter: ):

Leda: WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP YOOOUUU?

Parking meter: Well..frosting, maybe?

Leda: YES SIR!

*zoom*

*zoom*

Leda: * straitens pole* Here! * has 60 things of frosting*

Parking meter: Thank you. Just leave a few there please. * magically grows sexy arms and points*

Leda: YAAAY! Oh, you're more welcome than a open-invite party!

Tracey: Could we use the rest of the frosting? Delaney is bed ridden without it!

Leda: Sure! C'mon little brother * points at Private* Let's go!

Rico: * has popcorn and 3-D glasses watching the 'show'*

Cassie: Sigh! I'm tired!

Kowalski: yaaay!-...*passes out*

Tracey: We got FROSTING!

All (especially Delaney): YAY!


End file.
